Serais-je amoureux?
by Claryssa Watson
Summary: Petite soirée entre Tony Stark et Steve Rogers,


**Serais-je amoureux?**

**Ils avaient gagné, la paix s'était installé mais après tout, était-il heureux? La paix le rendait-il heureux? J'en doute... Il aimé ce bagarré constamment, rigolé, s'amusé et là il y avait la paix.. Cette paix si calme, si plate, qui le rendait désespérement triste. **

**Triste il l'était sans aucun doute, car il est seul, le célèbre Tony Stark est seul et n'ose se l'avouer. Il est seul est bon sang! Il se rend compte a quel point cela fait mal.. Sentir que personne n'est là, qu'il le rejette un a un.**

**Alors voilà, pour la 1ére fois de sa vie Tony Stark se remet en question, il déteste être seul et se demande pourquoi il est dans cet êtat. Qu'a-t-il fait pour ça? Et puis plus il réfléchit, plus il sait la réponse. Il n'est pas l'homme parfait, il a fait, même insconsciemment du mal autour de lui et maintenant ça retombe sur lui. Peut etre l'a-t-il mérité? Peut importe la question n'est pas là, il doit être accompagné, assouvir ses désirs d'hommes délaissé, alors il sort, boit et couche avec des femmes, voir des hommes mais.. Rien n'y fait, Pepper est parti et il se rend compte a quel point elle était indispensable et s'en veut.. Mais il ne peut rien faire, elle a lui clairement dit : **

**- Tony Stark, je ne veux plu jamais te revoir!**

**Et elle est sortit en claquant la porte. Alors, il a périt a petit feu, jusqu'au jours ou malgré tout quelqu'un le remarque et vient le voir...**

**- Monsieur?**

**- Qu'est ce que ce passe Jarvis?**

**- Monsieur Rogers essaye d'entrer.**

**Qu'il entre.**

**Steve s'avance.**

**- Alors que me vaut la visite de ce cher ? Dit-il sans quitter un oeil de son écran.**

**- Voir comment vous allez.**

**- C'est une blague? Je n'est pas besoin de vous.**

**- Je crois au contraire que si, des rumeurs circulent.**

**- Des rumeurs? Demanda-t-il en le regardant un instant. Je serais ****curieux de savoir ce qu'elles racontent...**

**- D'après ce que je vois, elle semblent fondé. **

**Tony s'arréta en plein mouvements et tourna la tête vers Steve.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire!? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.**

**- Elle dise que vous avez beaucoup maigri, que vous restez planter devant votre écran et que vous êtes bien seul!**

**Il était maintenant a quelque centimétres du visage de Steve.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire? Questionna-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.**

**- Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous ne dépérisiez pas, je ne voudrais pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience!**

**- C'est trop aimable! Dit-il sarcastique.**

**- Mais bon sang! Arretez un instant, vous ne voyez donc pas que j'essaye de vous aidez!**

**- Je n'est pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de la votre!**

**- Très bien je m'en vais. Mais a l'avenir, si vous voulez être seul, n'ébruité pas de rumeur!**

**Et il s'en alla, le cerveau de Tony tournait très vite. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que Steve était parti, en un quart de secondes il réagit et s'élança a sa poursuite en criant a Jarvis :**

**- Empeche le de sortir!**

**Il courut et le rattrapa devant l'ascenseur.**

**- Steve, n'est pas le temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre?**

**- Je n'attend que ça!**

**Tony sourit et invita le blond a prendre un verre. Ils discutérent toute l'après-midi et a 20h après avoir manger une pizza avec son "nouvel ami" Steve décida qu'il était temps de partir, il se leva et dit : **

**- Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille.**

**- Non restez s'il vous plait.**

**En voyant son regard suppliant il ne put refuser, jamais il n'avait vu ce regard dans les yeux de son collégue.**

**A deux heures du matin, ils décidérent d'aller se coucher, Steve irait dans le lit adjacent celui de Tony. Le blond aida Tony a se mettre au lit car celui ci était trop soûl pour le faire lui même. Il attrapa Steve par le col et l'amena vers lui en lui disant : **

**- Merci beaucoup, tirant un peu plus, ça te dit un petit baiser?**

**- Ne dit pas de bétises Tony, tu est bourré!**

**- Pas tant que ça! Dit-il en riant aux éclats.**

**Tu devrais dormir.**

**- Aller un tout petit bisou, s'il te plaiiiiiiit**

**- Toute façon tu me lachera pas.. dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel**

**Steve effleura les lévres du brun et l'embrassa.**

**Tony ne le lacha pas pour autant il dit : **

**- Steve, j'ai envie de toi..**

**- Tu as trop bu, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dit.**

**- Si, alcool ou pas, je ressentirai toujours ça..**

**- Je ne peut pas te croire!**

**- Tu ne veux pas me croire plutôt!.. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie.. Je t'aime et si je n'étais pas heureux jusqu'a présent c'est parce que tu étais loin de moi.**

**- Tu as l'air tellement sur de toi! Et si mes sentiments étaient différent? Est-ce que tu y as pensé? Où, est ce que dans l'histoire tu ne penses qu'a toi, toi et tes petit désirs qu'il faut respecté, mais tout n'est pas que caprices dans la vie et je ne suis pas une machine! Dit-il avec colére, en s'asseyant au bord du lit.**

**Tony ne répondit rien et reste silencieux en regardant le plafond, pensif. Ce faire engueuler semblé l'avoir déssoulé en un instant, dans ses yeux ne resté qu'une faible lueur de désir et beaucoup d'incompréhension.**

**Une fois calmé le blond reprit la parole, se tournant vers Tony.**

**- Excuse moi, seulement depuis que je te connais tu n'a pas cessé d'être infect avec moi, je ne comprend pas comment tu peut m'avouer une chose pareille.. Et je dois dire que .. ces sentiments sont partagé.**

**Tony regarda Steve dans les yeux, un long moment puis déclara : **

**- Tu n'est pas sérieux?**

**Ce qui déclencha un rire de la part du blond qui répondit :**

**- Oh Tony, si je le suis, je suis tombé amoureux de toi lorsque je t'ai rencontré.**

**Lentement le brun se mit a sourire, il s'approcha de son collégue : **

**- Tu veux bien de moi?**

**- Oh oui et je te promet de ne plu jamais t'abandonner! Dit-il en ****souriant.**

**Il s'approcha de Tony et l'embrassa puis il basculérent sur le matelas et vécurent leur premiére et plus belle nuit d'amour.**


End file.
